D GrayMan in Ouran?
by xSweet Snowdropsx
Summary: The Earl has people that support him at the Ouran Private Academy. Its up to the Exorcists to stop him and find the innocence. Although...they have to pay off their debts
1. Chapter 1

Yeah

Yeah...so I was in studying hall thinking about D. Gray-Man and Ouran High together...this is my result...

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me...the plot and my OCs are entirely mine though...(seriously, i'm wishing for D. Gray-Man to be mine)

--

"This...has...to...be...the...worst...mission...ever" whispered a black-haired girl. Sitting right in front of her are the students of Class 2A of Ouran High School. A RICH kid's school.

Kanako Sakurada is her name. She is an exorcist of the Black Order. At the age of 6, she became the youngest ever to join the Order. Her weapons are Salvation, a innocence-bearing gun, and another innocence is located on her right hand. Black-haired and blue-eyes, she attracts many unwanted attention, along with her strange arm and scar on her face. (A.N.: she can locate akuma with her eye as well.)

-Flashback-

"There seems to be akuma surrounding a particular school in Japan. We recieved word that the Millennium Earl has many benefactors, coming from that school." began Komui, a 29-year-old chinese mad scientist. "I don't know how he does it, but apparently, there are reports of him having a 'human' form. "

"Human or not, he's still a evil man." said Allen.

"I know, but just bear with me. We also recieved reports from many Finders that there is a slight chance of innocence at that school. Back to where I was, your mission is to infiltrate the school, find the innocence, and try to stop the benefactors of the Earl. I will also be going with you."

"What!? Why?" asked Kanako.

"I was offered a teaching job there as you do your mission. And someone has to keep an eye on all you lot. Especially you and Lavi. I also want to keep an eye on all the dirty, no-good, rotten, nasty, octupi that will be lusting after my darling Lenalee."

"Brother..."

"But we aren't going to anything, I swear! Right Kana-chan?" cried out Lavi.

"No comment."

"Wahh!! Such a cold response"

"Would you guys just shut the hell up!?" yelled out Kanda.

"The class will be separated according by class and age. Apparently, the school is REALLY rich. But I've talked with the superintendent, acorrding to him, we will be on the 'scholarships'. Allen and Lenalee, you two will be in Class 1A. Kanako, you will keep an eye on Class 2A, Kanda, you and Lavi will be joining Class 3A...please try not to kill him. We will be going undercover, so you will be wearing your school uniforms and will not be able to use your innocence or wear your Black Order uniforms unless nescessary."

"Komui, where are we going to live though, the school is in Japan, and we're here..." asked Allen.

"Glad you asked. The superintendent has a mansion that his son occupies, Kanako, he is also in Class 2A so, try to become friends with him. Lenalee, if he comes near you, I'll unleash Komurin X and cut him up and flush him down the toilet." said Komui, with a serious look on his face.

"So...I'm the one that gets tainted by the boys, whlie Lenalee stays pure?" asked Kanako.

"CORRECT!! Glad you got the message!" smiled Komui.

- End Flashback-

Kanako's POV

While the ride throught the ark was peaceful (with Kanda...acting like Kanda) , the meeting with the superintendent and his son was like hell. After the introductions were made, the son, named Tamaki Suou, made moves on both Lenalee and me. In plain sight of Komui.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY EVEN ONE FINGER ON MY DARLING LENALEE!!" screeched out Komui, holding out his drill. wher he keeps that, I will never know. Allen, Lavi and a couple of Mr. Suou's bodyguards had to hold him down until he was stabled. The poor kid was shaking so hard with fear, that he didn't come near Lenalee.

So, back the the topic at hand...

"Hi everyone, my name is Kanako Sakurada. Its very nice to meet you."

Class 1A

"Class, we have some new students in here with us today. Please welcome Ms. Lenalee Lee and Mr. Allen Walker." said Mr. Tamuramaro.

Catcalls were made directly to Lenalee, while Allen recieved some comments

"Woah, look at that guy's hair, Kaoru"

"He looks like an old guy, Hikaru"

Allen turns to Lenalee, with a rather confused expression. "Isn't Lavi suppose to be in Class 3A? Why's he here?"

"Allen-kun, that's not Lavi. I think that he just sounds like him. Like how Tamaki-kun sounds like Chaojii."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, that's not nice."

"But Haruhi, we just wanted to point that out." whined the twins.

"You should apologise to Walker-san."

"Sorry Snowy!"

"You two.."

'Now she sounds like Lou Fa.' thought Allen, referring to the scientist at the Asain Branch of the Black Order.

"Its fine, I'm used to much worse." said Allen, with his smiling poker face on.

"Much...worse...??" thought the rest of the class.

Class 3A

"HELLO EVERYONE! My name is Lavi and it is a pleasure to meet everyone of you guys. Especially the ladies...how are you doing? Oh! This is my best friend in the whole wide world. His name is Yuu-chan!" cried out Lavi.

"BAKA USAGI! GET IT STRAIGHT!!"

"Fine...meanie pants...his name is Kanda Yu, or Yu Kanda, which is it Yuu-chan?" asked Lavi.

"If you call me by my given name one more time...I'll fucking mutailate you with Mugen." said Kanda in a deadly voice.

"Ah...the return of Mugen-hime...but Yuu-chan...isn't it pointless (A.N.: A PUN!) because got smashed with Skinn?"

"...fuck..."


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy everyone! Thanks for reviewing for my this story. I hope that this chapter will be even better for people who read this.

I try to write as much as I can but I can't help but think that its too short, and that is a good thing because then you won't have to get a headache whille reading this...on the other hand...there isn't one...well its, you like it or you dont...

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. JUST MY OCs...i wished i owned D. Gray-Man though...

ALSO!! I am looking for a beta reader, so if anybody wants to be one for me...that would be greatly appreciated!!

ENJOY!

--

Chapter 2

"Sakurada-san, how is your day so far?" asked a petite, young woman. She looked short, has long, brown hair, and she sat right next to Kanako. Her name was Eriko Nagashima.

"uh...ok I guess. I justed walked into the class about 10 seconds ago...so I think that I'm fine."

"Well, we never get many transfer students at Ouran. We mainly stayed together since preschool. I just hope that we could get along very well. By the way, I don't mean to intrude, but what does your family do?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kanako

"I meant, that since Ouran is such a prestigeous school and only the richest can attend here, what does your family specializes in. For example, Kyouya-sama's family owns the best medical field anywhere and Tamaki-sama's family has a chain of hotels and restaurants everywhere." Eriko stated, looking quite proud of herself.

"What about you then, if this school is so special, then what can your family do?" Kanako asked.

"The same as Kyouya-sama. My family runs hospitals. They aren't as good, but I hope to improve it once I graduate. We also recieve outside support from our friends and clients so I can come to this school."

'Right...ok...Possible Susupect number ONE!' Kanako mentally screamed. "Well...I don't have a family. They cast me aside when I was 5, so I don't really care about them. The only people that I can really consider family are the people that I live with. Although we are poor, THAT guy is letting us stay at his house and letting us come to this school." Kanako said staring blankly at the board, watching the teacher talk.

"That guy, who?" asked Eriko, who was confused.

"HEY YOU TWO, PAY ATTENTION!" screamed Mr.Teshigawara.

Kanako never noticed the calculating eyes that was evaluating her.

TIME FRAME HAS SWITCHED!! IT IS NOW LUNCHTIME!

"Hey Snowy! What's up with your hair?"

"Allen-san, please just ignore him, he's rude to everybody. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. How are you? Haruhi said.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Allen said. He thought quietly to himself that Haruhi and Lou Fa sound ridicously alike, as with Hikaru and Lavi.

"Lenalee-san are you enjoying our classes so far?" Haruhi asked, trying to be polite.

" I think that the classes are challenging, but I am enjoying it a lot." Lenalle said with a smile. "The people in our classes are also very nice people!"

"MOYASHI-CHAN!!" and in came the rabbit, hopping along in his bouncing happy way, while rushing to hug the two freshmen. (A.N: or freshmeat...in our school, EVERYBODY hated the freshmen...).

"Dammit Lavi, how many times do I have to tell you? ITS ALLEN!! AL-LEN!" screamed the little moyashi in Lavi's ear.

"Lavi-chan...how come you call him moyashi? He doesn't look like one..." asked a very small, very cute senior, who was carrying a bunny doll. He was on top of a giant that goes by the name of Mori.

"THANK YOU!! SOMEBODY AGREES WITH ME!!" cried out Allen

"Because Hunny-chan, Allen is a moyashi in spirit and in size!" said Lavi, looking quite proud of himself.

"Che. The moyashi will always be a moyashi." Kanda said.

"Uh-oh...Kanda you better hide...here comes your fan club..." said Lavi.

"Che...damn...I wished I had Mugen" with that Kanda stalked off...probably to get some soba.

"How can bakanda get his very own fan club after 5 hours?" asked Allen.

"What you jealous moyashi?" asked Kanako, appearing out of nowhere. Following her was Tamaki and Kyouya, Tamaki's best friend

"NO! I was just wondering..."

"HARUHI!!" sang out Tamaki. " Papa missed you very very much today! The time we spent together has left a big hole in my heart."

"Tamaki. Behave, and stop acting like an idiot." said Kyouya.

"What ever, I'm gonna get some lunch, you wanna come, anybody?" said Kanako, giving Tamaki wierd looks.

"I'll go with you Kanako-san" said Haruhi. "I don't want to be stuck with this idiot."

"ALRIGHT! Friend number 2 at this school! LETS GO!" yelled out Kanako, apparently happy to get a new buddy,...or apparently stupid, either one works

"HA-HARUHI!! MOTHER!! Our daughter has grown very mean to her daddy!" cried out Tamaki. But everybody ignored him.

"Hey, hey Allen!" said one of the twins. Allen couldn't tell, but then the voice wasn't like Lavi, so he assumed that it was Kaoru.

"What is it Kaoru?"

"Can I call you moyashi too?" Asked Kaoru with a smile. He and his twin had been calling Allen all kinds of nicknames all morning, however Allen would always smile and not say anything. But when the redhead with a simliar voice to his brother called him 'moyashi', he got an unexpected reaction. Allen yelled and burst into a fit.

"NO!"

"That right is only reserved to me, Kanako, and Kanda...who is presently hiding from the fan girls. The name's Lavi, by the way." said the eye-ptached redhead.

"Can I call him that though?" asked Hikaru, while putting an arm on Lenalee. At that point, Kanako appeared and grabbed his arm and twisted it around.

"OW!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Kanako, with a smile.

"Ow leggo leggo owwwww!!" screamed out Hikaru in pain

"Touch her and the sister complex from hell will come looking for you. I guarantee that you wouldn't like like it" as Kanako said that, she released her grip from him.

"Where did you come from?" asked one of the twins

"Heaven. I'm your guardian angel, sent dowm to save you from yourself" Kanako simply stated.

"But, Kana-chan, where's Komui right now?" asked Lavi.

"Right over there..." and with that she pointed to the man, who looked like he was going to explode...

"GET AWAY FROM MY LENALEE, YOU DAMN DIRTY OCTOPUS!! GO KOMURIN X!!"

At this exclaimation, Tamaki turned into a very pale-ish green/yellow.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah

Yeah...so here's my chapter...its longer than I have ever written and I'm very happy with the way it turned out.

"text" speech

'text' thinking

((text)) me talking/commenting

(text) side comments

--

Previous Chapter :

"GET AWAY FROM MY LENALEE, YOU DAMN DIRTY OCTOPUS!! GO KOMURIN X!!"

At this exclaimation, Tamaki turned into a very pale-ish green/yellow.

--

CHAPTER 3

"Fuck...now you've done it..." said Lavi, turning to Hikaru. "If there's one thing in the enitre world that you are not suppose to do, it's to touch Lenalee if Komui is in sight...or out of sight. He's everywhere...(like a certain teacher that I know...he's the time and space lord of my high school).

"Well how am I suppose to know, I just met her!" cried out Hikaru.

"Wait What is Koumrin X? Is it another drill?" Tamaki wailed, thinking about the first time Komui threatened him..

"It is a creation that you never want to meet in your entire lifetime." said Allen, looking scared. "I got tormented, cooked, put make-up on, and nearly killed by the Komurin series."

"Come on Allen-chan, you're just exaggreating." said Kanako

"Actually Kanako, he's right. Komurin really did all those things to Allen-kun." Lenalee said.

BANG!! BOOM!!

"Komurin..." chanted the gang. The rest of the people that didn't know what Komurin looked like was going into a state of shock. Renge, the otaku, was going into a state of otaku/fangirl frenzy.

"KYAAAA!! How cool!! I must have one made." screamed Renge,

For all those who don't know what a Komurin looks like, its a ginormous robot that has an arsenal of weapons that will maim anybody near Lenalee. Think Gundams.

"Now, Komurin X, fire all missles at the dirty octopus that dared to touch my precious Lenalee..." hissed Komui, in this creepy, evil, way.

"Run Hikaru! We'll leave this to Lenalee!" said Allen.

"FIRE!!" The missles landed everywhere. It blew everything up, chiars, tables, and parts of the room were flying everywhere.

"How dare you leave this to a girl! I don't think that she can stop him!" cried out Tamaki, as all of the students ran away from the carnage.

"Lenalee is the only person who stop this montrocestry! JUST GO!" yelled out Kanako.

"Che...how come he always have to do stupid things..." said Kanda

"Yuu-chan, where have you been? asked Lavi.

"You damn rabbit! Stop calling me that!" growled Kanda.

"Lenalee, think that you can get there yourself?" asked Lavi, completely ignoring Kanda.

"I don't think so, not without my Dark Boots, but you know I can't activate it." whispered Lenalee, just in case that someboby heard her.

"Ok then, run into me and jump, land on my shoulders, and jump from there. " said Kanako.

"...you know that doesn't make sense right?" asked Allen

"Actually, I followed it quite well." said Lavi

" Moyashi, you are the stupidest person I ever met. You make the useless Komurins seem like geniuses." stated Kanda.

"Dammit baKanda! I'm not an idiot like you are!"

"What did you say?!"

"Ok...I'm ready Lenalee! Go and save the day!" said Kanako. Lenalee leapt into action. She ran to Kanako, leapt onto her shoulders and jumped again onto Komurin.

"LEANLEE!! I'M SOOOOOOO GLAD THAT YOU ARE SAFE!!" cried out Komui.

AXE KICK!

"uh...uh...uh..." moaned Komui. He recieved another nonfatal ((but highly dangerous)) blow to the head.

"Brother! Look at all the damage you've done!" shouted Lenalee, sweeping her hand through the sea of carnage. "You know just how expensive this place is?? We can't ask the Order to pay this for us, just because you've got so protective! We have to pay this ourselves!"

"Hang on! What's this 'we' that you've speak of?" cried out Kanako from down below.

"Do you expect my brother to pay this himself?" Lenalee yelled back.

"We have to clean up after him?!"

"Lets just go talk to the superintendent...maybe we can work this out." said Allen.

"Again with the 'we'!"

With the Superintendent

"Let me get this straight...Komui-san saw a male student put an arm around your shoulders and he went nuts...he then brought in a giantic robot that nearly destory the school...and you expect me to pay for most of it..." said Mr. Suoh.

"We can't pay most of the damage, we would have to take jobs. And as your own rulebook indicates, we can't. Please, can't you do something about it?" said Lenalee with tears in her eyes.

"Lenalee, please don't waste your precious tears on people like him," whispered Komui, very quietly. "just let Kanako take over or something..."

"Dude, Komui...Kanako crying is the scariest thing you will ever see in your life." stated Lavi.

"You know what Lavi, I"ll rip out your spleen with my teeth." said Kanako with glare that was beneath Kanda's scary level, but could scare Lavi shitless.

"Kana...be nice." said Allen with his poker face.

"Well, I'll pay for most of it...but you will still owe me 240 million yen. I think that Tamaki's club will pay you for your troubles, so you can work there. And Komui-san will have the money be taken out of his paycheck" said Mr. Suoh

"Hey Allen! Maybe you can use your cheating habits and come up with some money for us!" said Lavi with a smile.

"..."

"Allen?"

"..."

"Moyashi?"

"...bt"

"Speak you damn bean sprout! We can't hear you!" said Kanda gruffly

"debts...master...NO!!"

"Uh...ok..don't mind him, he's lost in nostalgia. Or trauma" said Lavi, to Mr. Suoh

"Ok then..."

"What kind of club is it?" asked Komui.

"A Host Club"

"huh?"

"It's a club where beautiful men go to have fun and flirt with the ladies of this school." said Mr. Suoh

"Lenalee, I forbid you to work there! There could be sleazy guys that could come and take you away from me forever!!" cried Komui.

"Then what do you expect me to do?!"

"Komui, we don't have an option. Thanks to you and Komurin, we have to work it off. Suck it up and be a man. She can work as the secretary or something." said Kanako

"But-but-but..."

"Brother, I will be fine."

"Kanako-san, you can't work as a host either, but you can work there and find odd jobs to help out my son and his friends."

"Fine...I guess.." said Kanako.

Next Day

"Is everyone alright?" asked Lenalee to Class 1A. There were a couple of students that were scared, Hikaru mostly. Some students were injured but most people were fine.

"We apologise for the inconvience that her brother caused. We should have explained that he had a sister-complex." continued Allen. "Boys have to stay away from Lenalee, or Komurin will come a again. If its a classroom environment, then you should all be fine...hopefully..."

Class 2A

"Well, Komui do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked Kanako. (Komui teaches science to the students in 2nd year.)

"Lets get to work guys! I can't wait to teach you all the stuff I know!" said Komui excitedly.

AXE KICK!

"You copied that from Lenalee...but the power is still the same..." said Komui weakly.

"Your inability to learn has now brought a world of pain on all those friends of yours (Komurins). Now apologise to them now!" yelled out Kanako.

"...sorry..."

Class 3A

"Komui was on drugs at that time and he couldn't control himself." Lavi said

"Che. The stupid sister-complex just went berserk. That's all. Get it straight damn rabbit."

Everybody just sweatdropped.

Classes went by normally. Allen, Lenalee and Kanako paid attention, although Kanako drifted off to sleep for a while. Lavi mainly goofed off and Kanda didn't do anything. They tried to find more evidence that some students are benefactors for the earl...but they didn't find any leads.

TIME BREAK ((before lunch))

"ARGHHHH!!" with that Kanako came flying in throught the glass window.

"Holy shit!" cried out Lavi, "where the hell did you come from?!"

"...the window.."

"We can bloody see that, baka onna!" yelled Kanda.

"Let's take her to the nurse. Sensei! Can we go?"

"Yes! But hurry! Will she be okay?"

"I don't know.."

"Lavi-chan. Can we go too?" asked the mini senior

"Sorry Hunny-chan, I be back quick though and tell you what happened." With that Lavi picked Kanako up...and put her in Kanda's arms.

"What the hell you bastard?!"

"Hurry! I'm too weak! I can't carry her!"

"Can't carry me my ass! You're probably gay and you don't want to hold a woman OR you want both me and Kanda to be miserable and you're gay." said Kanako

"How come in both situations, I'm gay?"

"Because you are...admit it. You look at Kanda all the time!"

"What the hell?! RABBIT! Is that true?" yelled Kanda, looking menacing.

"ITS RABBIT SEASON!!" sang out the black-haired girl.

"NO! NO! NO! I'll never look at YUU-chan that way." screamed out Lavi, looking afraid.

"Ohhhh! Kanda! He said your name in that tone! It means that you aren't sexy enough for him! How are you going to take that?!" cried out Kanako, cheerfully

"I'll do this"

"OUCH! How come you dropped me?"

"You were getting annoying."

"Kanda, my leg hurts though...you have to carry me, I don't want to be held by a gay man. ((I have nothing against them. I fully support gay/bi/lesbians))"

"Che"

"Yay! So getting back on topic...Lavi, you are gay and if you don't think Kanda's sexy then... you are totally in love with Allen!" cried out the injured girl.

At that moment, a certain white-haired bean-sprout sneezed

"NOO!!"

"Me thinks that the rabbit doth protests too much." said Kanako, with a sly look on her face.

"...I hate you all..."

"Love you too hun..so uh...where's the nurse?"

"We should be getting close..." said Lavi "...here we are! NURSE!!"

"What is it?" said Nurse Viola.

"We have an injured person here!"

"Just lay her on the bed"

"OUCH! BED, KANDA NOT FLOOR!"

"Che." ((he uses that a lot..))

LATER (after the exam in which the nurse exams her)

Lavi went to tell Hunny-chan that Kanako will be alright. Kanda just stood there, like the anti-social humbug he was. Since the rumor spread all over the school that Kanako crashed through the window, Lenalee and Allen came by to check on her.

"Well...looks like she sprained her foot a little" said the Nurse

"WHAT?" everybody said (minus Kanda)

"Wait a minute. That can't be right" Lenalee said

"I've done everything I can. I'm only a nurse. Besides, she says that she's not in any pain besides her leg..."

"Kanako...CRASHED THROUGH A GLASS WINDOW!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT SHE DIDN'T GET CUTS ANYWHERE!!"

"It doesn't make sense she'd get a sprained ankle!"

"Oh that? On our way here, I put my foot down funny..." said Kanako

"YOU JUMPED THROUGH A WINDOW WITHOUT A SCRATCH, AND YET YOU CANT WALK WITHOUT INJURING YOURSELF?! THATS THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD!!" yelled out Lavi

"Then how come you made me carry you here?" Kanda asked/shouted.

"The pain intensified after I landed...what? You think I'd fall for you?" said Kanako with a smirk. "NOT gonna happen sweetie."

"Will people STOP giving me pet names?! ITS ANNOYING!"

"Actually, I find it cute and funny..."

"I _really_ want Mugen here...now...so I can slice your head open."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...lets just go."

Outside the Clinic

"Why the hell did you crash through the window?' asked Lavi.

"...Badmitton is a _very _dangerous sport..." replied Kanako, looking away

"Can you work though? Tamaki said that we have to start the Host Club today." said Allen.

"I have to pay for that window I broke...but I'll be fine. I'm a really--"

"MOVE IT girlie" said a really buff, yakuza-looking man/boy, who was apparently smoking...one of the things that Kanako REALLY hated.

"Dammit!" knocking the guy down, "You stink of cigarettes and shit! You know, you could give me secondhand cancer! screamed out Kanako

'Like cancer stop this monster' thought by everybody in the group (minus Kanda).

"Who the hell--"

"Mind your manners creep. "May I ask your name" is way more polite."

"M-may I ask your name...ma'am?"

"Certainly. The immortal and immoral Kanako Sakurada...your new lord and master."

"I swear Kana-chan, you are sooo evil." said Lavi

"Yeah well.. At least I have a new lackey...what's your name and class mister?" asked Kanako politely as she could (even though her foot is on his face.)

"Ta-Ta-Tatsuya Yamada, class 2D"

"That's too common...from now on, you are now call Yamapon"

"Ya-Yamapon?! What kind of name is that?!"

"It's the most scared name of all. You were given the name of a god who fled from the heavens because someone threw a rusty spoon at him. You should be proud" said Kanako, with a bright smile.

"ITS A NUISENCE! From the bottom of my heart!" cried out Yamapon.

"It's too late for you now Yamapon, once she caught you...you'll never be free ever again." said Lavi.

"Come on Lavi, don't say it like that...Yamada-san, you should just ignore them...They are just idiots." said Allen

"Ok, Allen" whined Lavi

"See Kanda, what did I tell you? Gay for Allen" whispered Kanako to Kanda, so nobody could hear them...except for Lavi.

"DAMMIT, I HATE YOU!!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!!"

"COME ON EVERYONE, OR WE'LL MISS LUNCH!!" cried out the white-haired boy.

"Yamapon, let's rock!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

the 3rd music room (Host Club Room)

"Okay! Before we open the door to our customers, we should go over the rules with the newbies!" cried out (dramatically) Tamaki.

Rules:

1. Be kind to the customers

2. Make them happy

3. Use everything to your advantage to get profit

((I can't really think of any...so use your imaginations.))

"Well...Kanda will have the hardest time in this line of career." said Lavi

"Hey, where did Yamapon go?" asked Kanako.

"I think that he went home..." said Allen.

"Dammit! He's my lackey. He can't go home until I say so! He's going to get a hell of a beating when I see him tomorrow!"

"Lenalee-san! Have you decided what's our costumes going to be?" asked Kyouya...standing 10 ft away from her. He thought he saw a camera that suspiciously looked like the same one that Komui-sensei taught how to make in class today...

"Yep! I think that you guys should be animal waiters! You can wear ears and tails with waiters/waitresses clothes!" cried out Lenalee with a smile

"...That's a good idea Lenalee!" said Kanako. She seen the microphone that was attached to the camera that was on Lenalee.

"Lavi...for obvious reasons...you will be a rabbit. Tamaki you can be an elephant! Kyouya--"

"Wait! Why do I have to be an elephant?!" wailed Tamaki

"Because elephant ears are the only ears in the world that can match with your big head" said Kanako.

"WAHHH!! MOTHER!! OUR NEIGHBOR'S DAUGHTER HAS BEEN MEAN TO ME AGAIN!!"

"Kyouya-sempai...you can be a fox. Haruhi, I think that you should be a...racoon! Hikaru & Kaoru...lion! Hunny-sempai...you can be a rabbit like Lavi. Mori-sempai and Allen-kun, can the both of you please wear dog ears. Kanda- you wear the cat's ears and tail...Kana-chan...you can be a bear!"

"Are you going to wear anything Lena-chan?" asked Hunny

"No, I'll just take pictures, like Kyouya asked. He wants to sell them.

"Apparently, girls are into the animal/waiter themes. It should make a profit for the debtors and for the club." Kyouya answered to the unsaid questions.

"There is no way in hell that I will be wearing anything this stupid." said Kanda.

"YES..YOU..WILL..." threatened Lenalee, "Kanda, what would you think if I told Brother that I think you shouldn't get Mugen back?"

"You would dare..."

"I would."

"Che."

"Soo...Lenalee...I'm gonna sing and dance...correct..any requests?" asked Kanako, trying to break the tension.

"Actually I want you to sing and dance to Hare Hare Yukai...with Lavi and Kanda as punishment." replied Lenalee.

"Ok...I can understand Kanda, but why ME?!" yelled out Lavi.

"Because."

"Because..."

"Because because."

"THERE IS NOT WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO DANCE TO THAT SONG!" yelled out Kanda.

"Fine then...I"ll tell Brother that you'll never need Mugen EVER AGAIN..." hissed out Lenalee.

"DAMN IT!!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Che"

"Lenalee...please videotape the whole thing for me...Tim's not here and I REALLY want to send it to the Order. Then I can blackmail Kanda FOREVER!!" said Allen, happily but smiling evily

"Uh...Allen...your black side is showing" stated Lavi.

"Lenalee...you are the most amazing person I have ever known..." said Kanako

"Kanako, after you sing and dance, what will you do?" asked Kaoru.

"I'll hang out and help the place...people talk around here. How else am I going to dig up the best and ugliest rumors?" said Kanako

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Haruhi.

"I just want to watch people's misery up close! Is that so bad?"

"You know, I dont think I ever have or ever will see another person in this world as warped and evil as you..." said Lavi

"Flatterer"

--

END! So...what did you guys think? Personally...I think that it went by very quickly...but that's my opinion...anyways! Send in review and suggestions as to what the next costumes should they wear next AND what Kanako should sing next!


	4. Chapter 4

It's a shorter chapter than the previous one, but I think that it's still good. I want to thank Nella33 for letting me use parts of her story and being my beta reader! THANK YOU!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this fanfic...I just own my diabolical Kana-Chan and the rest of the OCs

"Text" - speech

'Text' - thinking

((Text)) Me talking/commenting

(Text) Side comments

--

Previous Chapter:

"I just want to watch people's misery up close! Is that so bad?"

"You know, I don't think I ever have or ever will see another person in this world as warped and evil as you..." said Lavi

"Flatterer"

--

"Everybody! Get dressed! Lavi and Kanda, I think that you should practice the dance before you do anything...I doubt you know the dance by heart." said Lenalee

"Then, Kana-Chan knows it by heart?" asked Lavi

"When the only girl, that is close to your age, has an obsession with yaoi and anime, forces you to watch the damn thing, over and over and over again...just so you can dance with her...yeah...you can know the thing by heart." said Kanako, looking very annoyed.

"I don't have a yaoi obsession." said Lenalee

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't"

"Right...the denial is the first stage...you'll love it because you are a fangirl. And by the Law of the Cosmos: all fangirls love yaoi. End of story. It's just like the Asians being smart...although Kanda is an exception..." said Kanako

"Ok...whatever...just practice the dance. HEY! KANDA! Where do you think you're going?!" yelled Lenalee.

"If I'm going down, I'm dragging you down with me!" yelled Lavi, who was dressed as a rabbit in a waiters outfit.

"Hey, Lenalee, you know what would leave an eternal scar in your mind?" asked Kanako

"What?"

"Lavi in a bunny girl outfit."

"YOU HAVE A SICK AND EVIL MIND!" yelled Lavi.

"Kana-san, I don't think that would be appropriate for the club..." said Allen with a blush

"GASP! Lavi, Allen's blushing! I think he likes the dirty thought I put in his mind!" yelled Kana to Lavi.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND TEACH THE FUCKING DANCE!! Yelled out Kanda.

"Yeah, yeah, hold up Rice Field God." said Kanako

"Rice Field God?" asked Allen.

"That's how you write out his name in Kanji...I think?"

"DAMN YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah...first off! Lenalee, who's Haruhi, Yuki and Mikuru?"

"You can be Haruhi. Lavi can be Yuki, because he's smart. And Kanda can be Mikuru."

"Do you think we should add boobs to them?"

"PLEASE OF ALL THINGS HOLY, NO!!" shouted Lavi

"...Nah, it'll fall out when you guys dance."

"THANK YOU!!"

After five minutes of stuffing the dance steps into the minds of the 18 year old boys, they were ready to perform to the club and its clients.

"Remember Kanda...you have to shake your non-existent hips and be REALLY active in doing this dance. You can't look like you want to kill Me." said Kanako

"I got it, bitch"

"Ok...that was REALLY uncalled for." said Kanako with a pout.

"Uhh...Cat-boy and Bear-girl, the music's starting" said Lavi

"Ok. Here we go!"

_Nazonazo, mitaini, chikyuugiwo, tokiakashitara  
Minnade doko, mademo ikerune_

Kanako sang, waving her arms and body to the rhythem. Nodding her head at the appropreate time. At the end of her lines, she switched places with Lavi.

_Wakuwaku, shitaito, negainagara, sugoshitetayo  
Kanaete kureta nowa, darenano?_

Lavi sang in his manly voice. It wasn't any better than Yuki, but it was acceptable. He waved his hands and made the hand gestures.

_Jikanno hate made  
Boon, waapu de, ruupu Na, kono omoiwa  
_

It was horrible. Kanda clearly sucked at dancing. Although his voice is amazing...his dance steps were awful. It was very simple, and yet...he couldn't do it at all. Allen, Hikaru, Kaoru, and some of the female clients burst out laughing. He made a mental note to kill them all. Lenalee mostly...who was taken a lot of phtots...damn!

_Nanimo, kamowo, makikonda, souzoude...  
Asobou!_

Aruhareta hinokoto, mahouijou noyukaiga  
Kagirinaku, furisosogu, fukanou janaiwa  
Ashitamata autoki, warainagara hamingu  
Ureshisawo, atsumeyou, kantan nandayo konnano  
Oikakete ne, tsukamaete mite  
Ookina yume, yume, sukideshou?  


The three of them were completely in sync with each other. Although Kanda failed...he quickly copied the dance steps from the other two. His warrior pride wouldn't allow him to lose to the other idiots.

They used only the shorter version of the song because they didn't want to embarass themselves. Kanda didn't care...he just wanted the damn song to be done an over with. When the song WAS done, everybody was cheering...they didn't want to get to the bad side of the cat-eared samurai. However, Allen and the twins kept laughing.

"OI!! IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING, I'LL MAIM YOU!!" roared Kanda.

"Kanda, just calm down, they'll settle down later...right guys?" asked Lenalee, sending a glare that said 'If you guys don't stop laughing...I'll sic Komui on you.'

"Kanda-kun, Lavi-kun, please just go, your customers are waiting. Kanako-san, if you don't mind, would you run some errands for us? We need you to go to the customers and ask if they need anything added to the club. We like to keep a list of things to improve the club and getting opinions from our clients is a good way of getting It." asked Kyouya.

"Okeydokey!' said Kanako cheerfully.

Pqpq - with Allen

"Allen, how did you get your hair to be that pretty white?" asked Kanae Suzuki

"Um... It's a natural color, I didn't do anything special." said Allen

"Allen, what's you family like?" asked another customer, Kyoko Sakamoto

There was a slight pause. Allen suddenly felt guilt from this question. Before he answered the question...he smiled. It was a painful smile, whose love could encompass the entire world, and there was pain that was the foundation of that smile. The two girls never seen a smile so sad, it had so much room to grow...to become more vibrant.

"I was abandoned my real parents. They didn't want me due to my...deformity. At the age of 7, Mana found me. He raised me as his own son, but then...he died when I was 10. Until the age of 15, I was...'taken' care of by my...teacher, Marian Cross." said Allen.

"Oh dear...it sounds like you have a rough past..." said Kanae

"I'm grateful that I'm with my friends though...they seem to accept me...and I think that they love me for who I Am." said Allen, with a smaller smile.

"What is the deformity?" asked Kyoko

"I'd rather not say..."

Pqpq - With Kanako

"Hey Eriko! What's shaking, bacon?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Eriko, looking quite alarmed.

"Uhh...what's up?"

"Oh...nothing much, I'm just reading some of the fan fiction that are posted online..."

"Can, I read with you?"

"Certainly."

Kanako and Eriko are reading for some time now. After awhile, Eriko had to leave. It was her turn for Tamaki. Kanako read on, exploring through the site. At one particular category in the 'Anime" section, something caught her eye. It was the word...'D. Gray-Man'. She clicked on the button thing...and she nearly fainted. Thousands of stories flooded through her eyes...but one of the stories caught her eye...it was _'Lost Clown' _by Nella33. She read through it, she then grabbed the laptop...and ran to Lavi.

"OI!! RABBIT!"

"What?"

"I have evidence that you are gay!"

"What the hell! I thought that you given up on that Idea?!"

"No way! Read this!

"Damn chick"

_..."I'm more than ok Allen…" Lavi lean in closer, "Because I realized something… I love you Allen."..._

"WHAT THE HELL!!" screamed the redhead.

"That's my line! And if you excuse me...I need to tell this to Allen! Why don't you go puke rainbows or something. ALLEN!! I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!!"

-Across the Room-

"Excuse me ladies, Kanako-san is calling me." said the white-headed gentleman, relieved that he could get away from the ladies that asks too many question about himself.

"What is it Kana-san?

"THIS!!" with that, she thrust the laptop into his face and he proceeded to turn into a very interesting shade of colors.

"What...is...this?" asked Allen, with cheeks red, that could rival Lavi's hair.

"...Fangirls are everywhere...they will hunt you down and make lies about your lives...be very, very, VERY careful..." said Kanako "by the way, did you really mean it when you said that you love him so much that you wouldn't get in the middle of his goal?"

"NO!! I NEVER SAID THAT I LOVED HIM!!" yelled out the boy, looking horrified

"Right...Lavi, I still say that you are gay..." and with that Kanako left, looking pleased with herself. She intentionally wanted to get those two flustered. Kanako was actually very bored and decided to humiliate those two... Why? Because Lavi ate the last cookie from the cookie jar...and Allen need to relax...((although, I don't think that getting him very flustered would relax him...))

"Ok...so we all know that Kanako is a she-devil. I think that we should just ignore what she will say from now on..." said Lavi, not meeting Allen's eyes.

"Agreed" with that Allen walked off, going back to the two ladies that he was chatting with.

-After Club-

"Good job everybody!" said Kyouya, "I think that you guys did an excellent job today"

"We kinda have to...we have a debt to pay..." said Lenalee

"Yes, well...The school is hosting its school festival in about a few weeks. I suggest that you get involved with the festival. Kanako, I know for a fact that we are having a cafe open...you would have to dress up in your waitress costume again." said Kyouya

"I think I'd rather have the waiter's outfit. The dress is too short and I feel uncomfortable in It." said Kanako.

"I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER CROSS-DRESSER IN MY CRICLE OF FRIENDS!!" shouted Tamaki.

"Well, excuse me for being a cross-dresser...whose fault do you think it was that people thought that I was a boy?" said Haruhi

"Boy, girl, what does it matter when I'm beating his ass?" said Kanako, pointing to Kanda.

"Che...you'll never beat me at anything." stated Kanda

"Kanda has a problem with girls! Which is ironic for a sissy!" cried out Kanako

"What is it?" asked Allen, curious.

"He's only nice (in his own way) to girls." stated Lenalee.

"When I fought with him the first time we met, back when he was ten and I was nine, he didn't hesitate to thrash me! But ever since he figured it out that I was a girl, he runs from every single of my challenges!" said Kanako

"…How the hell was I to know that you were a girl? You've dressed and talked like a guy. No one could tell.

"Calling it a boy/girl problem is being too kind. With you these days, it's "is she a macho monstrosity or some kind of unholy she beast?" said Lavi.

"Thank you Lavi...Have I mentioned that I hated you and that I wanted to beat you up at all today?"

"Does the "I'll rip out your spleen with my teeth" count?"

"No"

"Then...yes you have."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are we doing for our class?" asked Allen.

"We'll be doing a play of Cinderella." said the twins.

"Can't we do something else?" asked Haruhi "I think that the play 'Cinderella' has been done so many times"

"Do you have anything else in mind?" asked Hikaru.

"...Not really"

"Then, we'll do it!" said Kaoru.

"What about us, Mori-kun, Hunny-chan?" asked Lavi.

"We'll be playing a murder-mystery game. Somebody gets killed and the guests have to figure out which of the students did it. Kan-Chan, your the murderer and Lavi-Chan, you get to died" said Hunny.

"Perfect..."

"Oh God...what have I've done to piss you off so much? If it's about that thing I did to Koumi's coffeemaker...IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!"

'What...did...he...do?' That thought rang through the minds of everybody in that room. Komui heard it (due to the microphone on Lenalee) and proceeded to make a list of ways to kill the rabbit without anybody noticing.

-FIN-


	5. Chapter 5

YO!! How are you guys? Yeah…I'm back! I had a really BIG writers block…BUT I SURVIVED!! And now… a word from Kanako

Kanako: This pathetic excuse of an author doesn't own ANYTHING! She's too poor.

Me: Thanks…for nothing…

Kanako: No problem grins widely. And its not my fault that you keep using the wrong honorifics. Example one: Lenalee calls Tamaki with -kun. When its suppose to be -sempai because he's a year older than she is. Example two: Kyouya also calls Lavi and Kanda with -kun when its suppose to be -sempai because they are his upperclassmen.

Me: ………………………………...HOLY JESUS, MARY and JOSPEH !! For once in your life…you're right!! Where's Lavi when you need him?! He needs to record this!

Kanako: HEY!

Thanks to my OCD Japanese best friend for pointing this out.

Chapter 5

"Kana-chan, there's Yamapon" said Lenalee, pointing to the huge back of the brown-haired teen.

"Thanks Young'in…OI YAMAPON!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" screamed the blue-eyed girl at the other teen, who took off running from the banshee_._

"Damn……Tamaki! Its time to pay a visit to Class 2D." said Kanako, grinning evilly.

"Why am I roped into doing your evil deeds?" whined Tamaki.

"Because." Kanako said, with an evil grin spreading across her face.

"B-Because is not an answer…" Tamaki shuttered.

"Because I said so!" Kanako punched the air excitedly and dragged the blonde teen off.

Class 2D

" S'cuse us! But I need to talk to Tatsuya Yamada a.k.a Yamapon. Is he in here?" demanded Kanako

"You need to be more gentler with girls" said Tamaki

"Are you implying that I am a guy?" threatened Kanako as she narrowed her eyes

"No way, I would never do that." he said nervously, as he tried to get away from the crazy, homicidal teen.

"Yes, he is here. Please wait one moment." said a girl. She wanted to break up the fight before it happened. The girl had brown hair, and her eyes were the color of the prettiest blue. However, her eyes showed sorrow beyond her age instead of happiness, as with most people. The young lady's name is Ayaka Suzuki. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't short either. Her father is in the hotel business. Although it wasn't very successful, they had enough to send her to Ouran. She looked like a kind sister with a small, soft smile. However, the moment that Kanako saw her, she turned pale.

"Uh-uh-uh…y-y-you know what? Just t-tell him that I-I-I will have my r-revenge." Kanako stuttered out nervously, with Tamaki sending her a bemused look before she turned and bolted down the hall.

"Princess, I am sorry for my companion's behavior. To make it up to you, you are welcome to the Host Club for a free visit." said Tamaki, with an apologetic smile

"Oh…umm, thank you I suppose…" she said, glancing down the hallway as Kanako rounded the corner and dashed out of sight.

-Class 1A-

"Class! The results are in! Cinderella will be…Allen Walker!" said Mr. Tamuramaro, smiling sympathetically.

The white haired boy sat in shock for a moment before leaping up, slamming his mismatched fists onto his desk, tears in the corner of his eyes "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!? WHY ME?! I'm a guy for gods sake!! Why sensei? Why!?"

"The majority voted for you, Allen. Deal with it the best that you can." said Tamuramaro kindly, feeling sorry for the kid.__Secretly, Lenalee was to be Cinderella. But Komui heard of the idea and nearly declared war on the entire school. The idea was dismissed and Tamuramaro had to pick the new Cinderella out a the hat. "Besides, you aren't the only cross dresser in this play at all." said Tamuramaro with an apologetic smile on his face.

"The rest of the cast are as follows:

Prince Charming- Haruhi Fujioka

Stepmother- Renge Hoshakuji

Stepsisters- Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

Fairy Godmother - Lenalee Lee (courtesy of Komui)

Animals/extras/techies/- rest of the class

"Take your scripts, memorize your lines and have fun with this play!" said Tamuramaro (1)

"Everyone! Call your finest costume designers and set producers! We want to make this the best play there is!!" said a male student. As every student in class were talking to their cell phones to various artisans, Allen and Lenalee took the time to talk privately with each other.

"I wonder if the earl really is here? Its so peaceful…We haven't gone into battle with the Noahs or the Akumas in a while. I want to be out there, trying to save their souls." said Allen, smiling sadly.

"Yes, its wonderful to not have to worry about fighting all the time. School is actually more fun than I thought it would be." said Lenalee.

"Its just that…this has been a dream. We wake up, go to school, hang out, have fun, and participate with people in our age. Its like we are normal teenagers. I miss our old lives, when we were trying to find the earl." said Allen with a wistful smile.

"But…its nice just not having to fight in a war anymore. I don't have to be constantly worried about my friends

"Are you guys looking for someone?" asked Haruhi as she walked by.

"Uh…not really…" said Allen, smiling.

-Class 3A-

"Where did Kandie-chan go?" asked Hunny.

"He went to go see a friend of ours. The one with the sister-complex, drill, and malfunctioning robots. I think that Yuu-chan wanted to get more manly. That way, he'll have more fan girls in his fan club! " said Lavi, with a carefree grin.

"Get ready rabbit." said the blue haired samurai, holding up Mugen across Lavi's throat. He had stepped into the room, just as Lavi said that he went to the mad scientist to get more manly

"W-w-wait just a second!! How did you get Mugen-hime back?" asked the terrified rabbit.

"STOP GIVING ME AND MY SWORD FUCKING NICKNAMES!!" roared the Japanese teen. lunging at the red head, murder on his mind. 'threats work wonders with Koumi' Kanda thought with a smirk as he attempted to behead the annoying rabbit.

"WAHHH!! MORI!! PLEASE! SAVE ME!!" cried out the rabbit, in an unmanly way, as he dashed behind the tall, silent boy.

"Kandie-Chan, you can't kill him yet! We need him for the festival!" said Hunny.

"Che" with that, Kanda put Mugen back into his sheath.

"Wait a sec! Why does he get to call you nick names?" cried out Lavi, who was currently hiding behind Mori's back.

"I don't hurt women or children"

"SEXIST!! JAIL-BAITER!!" (2)

'Whatever, now get over here you damn rabbit.' said Kanda, brandishing Mugen.

"If I was America…THEN YOU ARE A TERRORIST!! We should put in jail!!" Lavi screamed as Kanda twitched in annoyance.

-Class 2A-

"Kanako-san, would you please come over here? We need you to get measured for the waiter uniform. I think that we also need your opinion on table cloth." said Eriko, with a grin

"Yeah…coming…" mumbled Kanako. She just wasn't acting like her annoying self, everyone could see something was bothering her, but most brushed it off as her being tired from preparing for the festival, or staying up too late. Tamaki wondered if it had anything to do with meeting that girl, Ayaka.

"Tamaki, Do you know what is the matter with Kanako? If this affects her work as a Host Club member, we can't have her around." said Kyouya, with a frown.

"No, I don't know why she's depressed. What should I do about it?" asked Tamaki with a stupid, blank look on his face.__

"I want you to figure out what is the matter with the damn girl!" yelled out the demon lord as he glared down at the idiot 'king' of the host club.

"FINE! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" screamed Tamaki. Running __away form the demon lord, he turned to the ladies that are writing down their classmates measurements. "Excuse me ladies, but may I borrow Kanako for a moment? I must chat with her."

"Anything you want Tamaki-sama, but we need you for measurements as well." said Eriko. Tamaki nodded and took Kanako outside to the courtyard for their private talk.

"Kanako, is something wrong? You seem depressed, you just seem to be walking about like a zombie. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Tamaki with a worried look on his face.

"Its nothing. I really don't want to talk about it. I don't even know you that well…how can I even trust you with my secrets?" Kanako said, while glaring at the blonde haired teen.

"You…can't…but if you every need an ear for you to listen to…I'm here for you." said Tamaki, with a soft smile on his handsome face.

"I don't believe you. I bet you say that to ALL girls. Just take your lies and shove 'em up your ass." Kanako glared once more at the blonde teen as he blink owlishly in surprise, before she stormed off, leaving a confused Tamaki behind.

-AFTER SCHOOL (HOST CLUB) -

The day had flown by. Classes had been done without any incidents, although Kanda tried to kill Lavi about a thousand times during rehearsal for their mystery game. (He had fun with it too, much to Lavi's horror). During each one, Kanda claims that he need more practice, just to make it prefect.

Ayaka had come to the Host Club with Eriko and was waited upon by Tamaki. He tried asking her what was her connection with Kanako, but Ayaka never met Kanako in her life until that morning. After Host Club activities had ended, Eriko tricked Kanako into walking Ayaka and herself home. As they left (Kanako was reluctant) Tamaki sprang into action.

"Anyone…can someone tell us about Kanako and her connection with a woman named Ayaka Suzuki? Kanako has been acting strange ever since this morning when she met her." Tamaki announced with a grand sweep of his hands, "I want to know if you know why."

"I met Kanako about 7 months ago. She hasn't told me anything about her life yet." said Allen.

"Why the hell should I care?" asked Kanda with a small 'che'

"Actually…she hasn't mentioned anybody named 'Ayaka' or 'Suzuki'. Are you sure that she isn't just PMSing or anything?" asked Lavi

"She's been at our 'Academy' for about…11 years. I've known her for 10 years and she hasn't told me anything about her life before she came to the 'Academy'. Sorry Tamaki-sempai." said Lenalee, with an apologetic smile.

"Didn't she have to crawl through the vents just to meet you?" asked Lavi

"Yep."

"Okay…since we've basically got no information about her…do you know anybody that does?" asked Tamaki.

"What about Lenalee-Chan's brother…the crazy guy with the robot?" asked Hikaru.

"But where is he right now?" asked Kaoru.

"HEY EVERYONE!! DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?? LENALEE'S GETTING MARRIED!! TO TAMAKI!! LETS GO CONGRATULATE THEM IN THE THIRD FLOOR MUSIC ROOM!!" bellowed Lavi. The sounds of angry footsteps could now be heard as Komui came in wailing.

"WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU MARRYING THAT OCTUPUS?? TAMAKI, I'LL KILL YOU FOR EVER THINKING ABOUT MARRYING MY DEAREST LENALEE!!" Everyone sweat dropped as Koumi launched himself on Lenalee weeping as he held her in a death grip.

"Brother…calm down…I'm not getting married" Lenalee sighed as the twins laughed at Tamaki, who was turning paler by the second.

"Lee-sensei, we just want information about Kanako and Ayaka Suzuki. What is their connection?" asked Kyouya.

"I don't know." lied Komui, as he straightened his jacket. Truth is…he interrogated Kanako for hours on parts of her past, but on the condition that he was to never reveal it to anyone. "Getting the information from the source of your problems is the best way to find what you are looking for."

-With Kanako-

"Ayaka-san, I knew your sister very well." said Eriko with a sinister smile.

"Y-you know her?" asked Ayaka, surprised.

"Yes. We use to play the piano together, we pretended that our dolls were best friends like we were, and we close as sisters. When she ran away from your house, I did my best so that we could find her, but I was 5 or 6 at that time, and I didn't have enough power. It broke my heart everyday to see you cry over your beloved sister. Your mother also left you on the same day Karin left…it made me work harder to try and find Karin."

"D-do you know where she is?! I really must see her! I miss her and mother so much…being alone with papa is too much!" said Ayaka, almost in tears

"Wow…sounds like you sister means the world to you, Ayaka-san…" said Kanako.

"I…I wasn't the best of sisters to my younger twin…I was always mean to her because I use to think that she was better than me at everything. However, I realized that nobody was perfect, but it was too late…because of me, Karin ran away, along with mama…I wish that I could meet with them again." Ayaka said sadly as she wiped at her teary eyes

"About that…Ayaka-san…I'm so sorry, but…Karin died about 5 months ago." said Eriko, a creepy glint in her eyes, even though her face seemed sad and sympathetic.

"What? No…that can't be! I haven't even said I'm sorry yet!" cried Ayaka, tears sliding down her cheek as she shook, not wanting to accept what her friend was saying).

"Ayaka! Its alright, listen, I know someone that can bring her back! I can take you to him, I--"

"What are you talking about? You can't bring the dead back to life!" shouted Kanako.

"But this man could! He has shown it to me!" said Eriko, smiling crazily.

"You…you are a broker for the Millennium Earl aren't you! AYAKA! LETS GO!! WE HAVE TO RUN!!" cried out Kanako. Grabbing her arm, Kanako and Ayaka ran as fast as they could. After a quarter of a mile, Ayaka stopped.

"How…HOW COULD YOU!! Eriko is a dear friend of mine…as well as Karin's…she gave me the light in that tunnel, but you just had to drag me back into the dark tunnel didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!" screamed Ayaka.

"Sometimes…the light at the end of the tunnel is just a train." stated Kanako. Staring at Ayaka, Kanako noticed that something was strange in the background. Guys wearing black, carrying guns and staying in groups of at least 6 were never a good sign, right? Looking around, Kanako discovered a good place to hide, an unused bakery. "Hurry, act like nothing is wrong"

"What's going on now?!" asked Ayaka, terrified that a strange girl was dragging her to unknown parts of town. "Are you hungry? Is that why you are going to that bakery?" But then Ayaka looked behind her and saw the six men closing in on them. ('Geez this girl is an airhead.' Kanako thought with a frown.)

"Damn it! Its locked!" After pulling it on a couple of times, Kanako was getting desperate. "Ok…option 1: Break the windows. Option 2: Break down the door. Option 3: Break everything. Choose wisely."

"WHY ARE THOSE THE ONLY OPTIONS!?" screamed out Ayaka

"FINE! Then how do we get inside peacefully?" asked Kanako. Ayaka held up an item, a tiny, gold hairpin. "Oh…"

"I hate people without common sense"

"I see, so in this situation, I'm being tested on my common sense." After wiggling the hairpin around the keyhole, Ayaka finally heard a distinguished _click!_

"Ok, we're in." Kanako pulled the frightened girl into the empty building and locked the door behind them.

'There are six enemies with guns…they probably had proper fighting training. There's now way I can win without Innocence.'

"We need to hurry!" screamed Ayaka

"It's also true that we can't outrun them. Hey Aya? Can you trust me?"

"…yeah…"

"Great! Its time for a fun science experiment!" said Kanako, looking around. "Grab all the powdery things. Stuff like flour, sugar and cocoa!"

"Got it! But what are you going with it? Are you going to bake a cake? Do you need butter too?" Kanako face-palmed and sighed, 'airhead…' she sighed and shook her head. Working very quickly, the two of them spread the powdery substances around the room, making it rather dusty. Switching off the lights, Kanako and Ayaka ran downstairs and hid in the cellar.

"THE DOOR'S LOCKED!" yelled man from the gang

"Break it down!" screamed another

"I'm sure they are hiding in here somewhere…!" said a guy as he kicked the door down.

"Cough cough …It's so dusty in here! Do they EVER clean this dump?" Suddenly, a sound could be heard. Kanako rapped her hand against the cellar's ceiling.

"I GOT THEM!" said a gang member.

BANG!!

BOOM!! The entire store was blown to smithereens. The men went flying in every directions. Fires were starting and debris was everywhere.

"Wh-What happened?" asked Ayaka

"Ever hear of a dust explosion?"

"No."

"When fine particles of a flammable substance fill the air and a spark occurs, it causes a flash fire chain reaction. In other words: things go boom" Kanako explained with a grin

"I guess I understand that, but I can't get the door to open."

"…Damn. If we get stuck here, we'll get roasted like turkeys!" said Kanako

"Isn't there a way out?" asked Ayaka, Kanako shrugged as she moved around, looking for a way out.

"Hey Aya, why did you trust me?" Ayaka looked over at the other girl who seemed to be absorbed in searching for an exit.

"…Because you aren't trying to kill me."

"Other than this?"

"Other than this. Do you have some sort of magic powers that can get us out?"

"I know that having magical powers are extremely beneficial, and I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't rely on it. But I know that I can go anywhere, because my friends will extend their hands out, even if they have a grumpy look on their face."

BANG!

"You damn girl, the damage on this entire property is entirely your fault" yelled Kanda.

"Thanks for offering to pay, Kanda."

"Like hell!"

"Kanako! Are you alright?" asked Lenalee.

"Yea, but there's a ringing in my head. Where's Allen and Rabbit?"

"They're cleaning up your mess" said Komui. "The rest of the Ouran students are at school…where its safe."

"Yeah right, I bet they're making out right now." Kanako said, grinning at the mental thought of her two dear friends making out. 'Excellent threat materials, I must use them later.' she thought, grinning evilly.

"Really, you have to stop implying that they are gay." said Lenalee

"I just want to see someone else's unhappiness to make my heart warmer and recognize my own happiness." said Kanako with a far off look mixed together with an evil grin.__

"What the hell is wrong with you?" screamed Komui. "Besides, how is implying Lavi and Allen gay going to make them unhappy?"

"I don't know…OH! By the way seems that we can't trust a certain Miss. Eriko Nagashima."

"Why not?" asked Ayaka.

"Uh…BECAUSE!" said Komui

"I trust her! I don't believe that those men that tried to kill us were Eriko's men!" screamed Ayaka, "I'm going home!" and with that, she stormed off. 'Airhead….' Kanako sighed and rolled her eyes.

"A thousand yen, she's to try to bring her sister back!." said Lavi, appearing out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?!" shouted Lenalee

"The door of course, milady."

"Do you have to bet with people's lives, Lavi?" asked Allen, behind Lavi while supporting a bruised eye.

"OH MY GOD ALLEN!! What happened to your eye? It looked like someone chucked apples at you!" cried out Kanako.

"Oh this? This is the product --" said Allen, before he was rudely interrupted by Kanako.

"The product of when you two have eye sex? Goddammit Lavi, next time you want to have eye sex, use glasses!" shrieked Kanako, enjoying the pale faces of her dear friends.

"But I have only one eye…" stated Lavi, nervously.

"So use a monocle!!"

"Is that why Eriko targeted her? Because Ayaka lost someone?" asked Komui, turning away from the heated argument of the two largest idiots.

"In any case, we have to keep a close eye on her." said Kanda.

-FIN-

Thanks for reading my story so much. I'm glad that you people took the time to read it. I'm really sorry to my beta reader Nella-from-the-batcave, formerly known as Nella333. I'm not really good at writing descriptively and you've prolly had a headache reading this. GOMEN! But thank you sooo much!


End file.
